Convivencia, dura convivencia
by Sorita Wolfgirl
Summary: Esta historia va a ser una serie de Drabbles normalmente inconexos sobre la convivencia entre los miembros de la resitencia y Kirtash , humor, parodia y patadas al canon a montones.
1. ¡Shaaail!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Laura Gallego, si fueran míos Jack acabaría conmigo o haciendo yaoi con Kirtash y Victoria bailando la danza del vientre los sábados para la caballería de Nurgon.

**N.A: **Esto es una serie de drabbles sin coherencia ni argumento, no os asustéis, eso sí, si lo leéis dejad un review que ayudan y animan.

**Advertencias: **Si no en este en próximos capítulos va a haber alusiones a sexo (no lemon), y al yaoi (slash), yuri (femslash) y posiblemente también al hetero. Puede contener palabrotas, y **advertencia para todas las fans de Kirtash**, si creéis en él como fuerza todopoderosa que no se despeina a menos que sea para hacer algo importante, no lo leáis, en este fic Kirtash es más Jack incluso que Jack.

Hecho todo esto, adelante, podéis leer.

* * *

-¡Shaaaaaail!-Grita Victoria.

-¿Qué?-Contesta el mago.

-¡Ven!

-Ya voy...-Suspira y va hacia la sala de estar donde Victoria está tirada en el sofá.

-Shail- Llama de nuevo.

-¿Qué te pasa Vic?-Pregunta este con una sonrisa.

-Me pica la nariz,¿me la rascas?

-Si cariño... pero la próxima vez hazlo tú que yo estoy muy ocupado preparando la comida.

-¡¡Shaaaail!!- Se escucha la voz de Jack.

-¿Qué?

-¡Ven!

Shail va a la habitación de Jack, en el piso de arriba, donde este está dibujando chicos desnudos en la mesa.

-¡Jack no me pintes la mesa que luego se quita muy mal!-Protestó.

-¿Qué hay de comer?

-Sopita de pan.

-¡Yo no quiero!-Se escucha a Alsan- ¡Yo quiero sopa de estrellitas!

-Bueno vaale pues de estrellitas- Concede Shail.-¿Jack querías algo más?

-No, solo eso.

El mago volvió a la cocina, donde el caldo se le había consumido en el fogón, y tuvo que empezar de nuevo.

-¡Shaaaail!-Gritaba Kirtash.

-¿Qué?

-¡Ven!-Shail, obediente él, volvió a subir (esta vez hasta el tercer piso, la habitación de Kirtash), donde este estaba haciendo el pino a oscuras y con un balón en el pie.

-¿Qué haces a oscuras Christian?

-Me llamo Kirtash. Tienes que ir a comprarme una bombilla, se me ha ido el balón y se ha roto.

-¿Que se te ha ido el balón?¿Pero qué estabas haciendo?

-¿No es obvio? Jugar con él haciendo el pino.-Dijo elevando una ceja.

-Vaaale, esta tarde bajo al super.

-No, ahora.

-¡Que estoy haciendo la comida!

-¡Y yo tengo que peinarme y no te lo digo!

-Vaaale ya voy.

Shail cogió el carrito de la compra y se fue al super a comprarle la bombilla a Kirtash y de paso condones para Jack y para Kirtash, lubricante para Alsan y unas pegatinas de Hello Dolly [N.A: lo siento, no hago publicidad gratuita] para Vic que decía que se había cansado de las Wonx de su archivador.

* * *

**TRES HORAS DESPUÉS**

-¡Chicos! ¡Ya estoy en casa! –Grita Shail entrando a la cocina.

-¡Me voy Shail!-Grita Victoria mientras pasa corriendo camino a la puerta.

-¿Pero dónde vas? ¿Y la comida?

-¡Me como algo en el burguer!

-¡Pero si eso no es comida san...!

-¡Shail que me piro a tocar la guitarra a.... a mi casa!

-Jack... tú no tienes casa.

-No, es que he encontrado un puente con unos cartones y.... ¡Adiós!

-¡Shail yo también me voy!-Grita Alsan.

-¿Pero a dónde vas? ¡Que ya está la sopa!

-¡Me voy al zoo a ver a los lobos. Les aúllas y se suben a la verja aullando también. Me encanta, se creen que soy un lobo como ellos.

-Alsan tu eres un...

-¡Adiós!

Shail suspira y sube a buscar al único habitante de la casa que queda.

-¡Christian a comer!

Este no contesta y Shail entra en la habitación y ve un cartel en el suelo.

"No estoy.

P.D: Soy Kirtash no Christian a ver si te lo aprendes."

-¡¡¡AARRRGHH!!! ¡SE VAN A ENTERAR!

El mago gritó y derribó el mueble del pasillo de una patada.

_"A ver con quién cuentan ahora, me voy a encerrar en una burbuja y a ver si se las apañan ellos solitos."_

**FIN**

* * *

¿Os ha gustado? ¿Me odiáis? Decírmelo en un review y os regalaré un Jack/Kirtash/Victoria de peluche que si lo abrazas dice Te quiero ^^


	2. La burbuja

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son todos de Laura yo solo los tomo prestado y los utilizo para fines perversos en mis noches de aburrimiento.

**N.A:** Aquí os dejo el segundo drabble, mucho más cortito que el anterior y comento que no creo que escriba mucho más de cuatro ya que no está teniendo éxito (por eso odio este fandom, porque es terriblemente escaso y poco visitado).

* * *

-¡¡¡Shaaaaail!!! -Gritaba Alsan-¡Shaail! ¡¡¡Déjame pasar!!!

Golpeó la burbuja negra que encerraba a su amado con un puño, pero esta no se rompía. Harto, corrió a preguntarle a Jack (ya que él era un maestro del ligue, ligaba con Victoria, con la semiyan, con ese grupo de adolescentes locas que se encontró en un centro comercial en la tierra y que le arrancaron la camiseta...).

-Jaaaack!! -Dijo gimoteando- ¿qué le digo a Shail para que me deje entrar en su burbuja? ¡Que voy por un pasillo estrecho y no entro si me pongo de lado!

El chico miró la entrepierna de su amigo, rió y se acercó a la burbuja de Shail.

-Shail, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-¿Qué quieres? –Gruñó el mago desde dentro.

-¿Por qué no dejas pasar a Alsan?

-Porque no quiero. Me niego a volver a ser uke con él, es un bestia.

Kirtash apareció por allí con una sonrisilla en la cara.

-Me pregunto por qué será que es una bestia... Además Shail, eres uke, no lo niegues, tienes que aceptarlo, a Jack también le costó aceptarlo pero mira cómo lo disfruta ahora las noches que está en la cama conmigo y no con Victoria.

-Shhh-Le chistó el dragón- ¿Quieres que se entere?

Kirtash salió de la habitación con una sonrisa pícara y dejándole un mensaje telepático a Jack.

-Esta noche, en mi habitación, no te retrases.

-¿Bueno me vas a ayudar o no?-Gimoteó Alsan

-Mira Alsan, este es un método infalible - se acercó y le susurró algo al oído.

Alsan sonrió y se fue corriendo.

-Gracias Jack!!! Te debo una!!

El príncipe llegó a la burbuja del mago y volvió a aporrearla gritando:

-¡¡¡Vilmaaaa!! ¡¡¡Ábreme la puertaaa!!!!

De fondo, se escucharon las carcajadas de un dragón.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Si lo habéis leído os agradecería un pequeñín review para poder mejorar ^^


	3. Sisí

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de Laura Gallego yo solo los utilizo para los fines más perversos y secretos.

**N.A:** Bueno aquí estoy con un tercer capítulo que me ha dado muuuucha pereza escribir y que no me gusta apra nada. Se me ha ido la inspiración para esta historia y más ahora con los exámenes. Prometo rascarme al cabeza para un capítulo más y si me vuelve la inspiración seguir escribiendo, sino le daré por acabado. ¡Disfrutad leyendo!

* * *

-Llegas tarde muchacho.-Gruñó Alsan cuando Jack entró en la sala de entrenamiento, media hora tarde y con el pelo revuelto.

-Perdona... Me olvidé-Se excusó este.

-Anda venga, a lo nuestro.

Los guerreros sacaron las espadas de entrenamiento y comenzaron a luchar, empezando con ritmo y dando golpe tras golpe, sin dejarse descanso.

Alsan blandía la espada y golpeaba de forma imparable, la luna llena estaba cercana y el poder del lobo se fundía con el del príncipe, haciéndole soltar gruñidos entre dientes y feroces estocadas. Tras un golpe a la altura del pecho que Jack pudo parar a duras penas el dragón decidió que debía hacer algo.

_No puedo seguir así, tengo que distraerle de alguna manera o esta vez me gana._

-¡Alsan la patita!- Exclamó.

-¡Guau!- Ladró este, soltando la espada y tendiéndole la mano, cerrada en un puño.

Jack aprovechó y le puso la espada en el cuello.

-Estás muerto Fido.

-¿Pero cómo se te ocurre?-Berreó Alsan cayendo en la cuenta del engaño- ¡Eso no ha sido una batalla limpia! ¡Ningún caballero de Nurgon tendría la vergüenza de hacer eso!

-Ya, pero yo no soy caballero de Nurgon, ¿recuerdas?

De pronto se dieron cuenta de que una presencia fría había entrado en la habitación. Se giraron y vieron a Kirtash apoyado en la pared.

-Perrito, Sisí ya está la comida.-Anunció.

-¿Ha vuelto Shail?- Preguntó Alsan, poniéndose en pie de un salto.

-No... ha cocinado Victoria.

Todos hicieron una mueca.

-Oye...- Dijo el príncipe percatándose del sonrojo de Jack- ¿Por qué le llamas Sisí?

-Pues mira.. le llamó Sisí porque...

-Calla- gruñó Jack.

-Porque en la cama no hace más que gritar "¡Sí, sí!- Terminó.

Alsan estalló en carcajadas.

-Cerrar la bocaza.

-Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti niño gemidos- Rió Alsan.

-Oye Kirtash... ¿y por qué le has hecho caso a Victoria cuando te ha mandado que vinieras? No es muy típico de ti.

-No... no es nada, me apetecía...-Dijo Kirtash girando la cabeza.

-Ya, claro, eso es que no nos lo quieres contar... –Rió Jack vengándose por el mote.-¿Alsan vamos a preguntárselo a Victoria?

-¡Sííí!

Los dos corrieron hasta la cocina donde le preguntaron a Victoria cuál era el secreto del shek. Esta puso mala cara y le miró ceñuda, desde la distancia.

-Nada... es que parece ser que debe hacer más ejercicio... Por lo visto no puede con un polvo por semana.

-¿Qué?

Jack se carcajeó y en su interior se llenó de orgullo.

_Claro, ha estado antes conmigo. Jódete Victoria, Kirtash sólo tiene sexo para mí._

* * *

¿Os ha gustado? ¿Está decente o hay que pasarle por la batidora para poder tragárselo? Espero que me lo contéis en un review tanto si os gusta como si no y os regalaré unos caramelos superchupichachiguays que ha hecho Victoria y que se os pegarán a los dientes y luego no podréis despegarlos. Ups... creo que se me escapó un spoiler del siguiente drabble.


	4. El show de Vic

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Laura Gellego, yo los utilizo in ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**P.V.O: Shail Fesbak**

Victoria se aburre y eso no es nada bueno.

Después de dos días decido salir me mi burbuja, ¿Y qué me encuentro? A Victoria organizando uno de sus espectáculos. Genial, casi mejor me preparo una sopita y me vuelvo a la burbuja.

—¡Chicos! ¡Ya estoy, podéis venir!—Grita ella desde el salón. Acabamos Alsan, Jack, Christian y yo en la puerta, indecisos, buscando alguna excusa para huir de esta pesadilla que se nos viene encima. No se nos ocurre ninguna, Alsan, si no salimos vivos de esta recuerda que te quiero.

—No me seas pesimista, cursimago— Me dijo Christian, obviamente después de haber inspeccionado mi mente.

—¿Qué piensa?-Pregunta Alsan.

—No vamos a salir vivos de esta— Le contesto directamente.

—No seas pesimista Shail, verás como no es para tanto, ¿verdad Kirtash?— Opina Jack.

—Se avecina un trauma irreversible.— Le contradice el shek.

Vamos lo que yo decía que no vamos a salir vivos de esta.

—Y yo voy a morir sin haber llegado pasarme el nivel 12 del tetris... —Gimió Jack.

—Oye que yo voy a morir con cosas más importantes sin hacer.

—¿Cómo cuales?— Me pregunta Alsan.

—Preparar tortitas para desayunar, conseguir la paz en los mundos, ver a Ashran bailar su famosa danza del vientre en calzoncillos.

—¿¡VER QUÉ?!— Gritaron Alsan y Jack.

Upss...

—Ya lo tenías que haber soltado. Como se lo cuenten a alguien a ver qué hago yo—Protestó Kirtash.

—¿Qué tu padre baila la danza del vientre en calzoncillos?

—Sí, moviendo las caderas a lo Shakira y cantando el pluma pluma gay—confesó Kirtash, contando su trauma y a punto de sentarse en una esquina con las piernas abrazadas y balancearse.

—¡Chicos que os estoy esperando!— Protestó Victoria. Nos echamos una última mirada y suspiramos antes de entrar en el salón.

Todo estaba como la última vez que nos quiso representar algo. Había cogido los cojines del sofá y los había tirado en el suelo, como haciendo de gradería para los asistentes al espectáculo. Al fondo, sobre unas bolsas de basura amarillo chillón estaban las cortinas de la casa de la abuela de Victoria ( que no es porque tenga pluma ni sea gay pero esa mujer tiene el gusto para la decoración en el mismo sitio que tengo yo el pan integral: En la tienda.) que hacían de telón. Otra vez no, mira que quiero mucho a mi pequeña niña unicornio pero cuando toma mucho azúcar... No soporto que se ponga hiperactiva y nos haga obras de teatro.

Cuando estuvimos sentados, la luz se apagó y se encendió una luz tras las cortinas. Victoria descorrió las cortinas y todos vimos cómo estaba vestida. Una bolsa de basura echa trizas en la cabeza, un pareo verde tapándola las piernas y sólo un bikini en la parte de arriba. A Kirtash, Jack y Alsan casi se les salen los ojos de las órbitas.

¿Alsan? Le di un codazo.

—¿Qué haces mirando así a Vic? ¡Que tú eres gay!

—Perdón cariño pero... es por las pintas que lleva.

Le fulminé con la mirada. Este se va a enterar.

—Alsan, me parece que te has quedado sin sopitas de Shail. — Escuché susurrar a Jack.

Muy bonito... todos en contra de Shail, estoy de verdad por meterme de nuevo en la burbuja.

— ¡Damas y caballeros! — Comenzó Victoria — Digo... ¡Shek, dragón, perro y cojo!

¡Ay! ¡Me ha llamado cojo!

—¡Bienvenidos al increíble, fantabuloso, espectacular y chachi pirulo show de Victoria D'Ascolli, la niña luminosa!

—La niña cornuda querré decir — Murmuró Jack por lo bajini, evidentemente, sin ganas de escuchar el espectáculo de su novia.

—Creí que no querías que supiera lo nuestro, Sisí.— Susurró Kirtash.

Jack abrió los ojos de par en par al pillar el doble sentido de la frase que había pronunciado.

— Sí, pequeña lagartija, no sólo se refiere al cuerno de unicornio.— Rió Alsan.

—Alsan, se dice pequeño saltamontes... Tantos años en la Tierra y aún no lo has cogido. — Le dije.

—Para el caso, le pega.

_Ejem ejem..._

Nos callamos de inmediato y miramos al escenario, Victoria puede, quizás, cabe la posibilidad de que haya escuchado algo de nuestra charla.

— ¡Miradme soy Gerde! ¡La furcia del pelo verde!— Exclamó, andando como una modelo por el escenario, pavoneándose, moviendo las caderas y colocándose el _pelo— _Soy una roba novios, me encanta chapotear en el barro y tengo complejo de diosa. — Dijo, y dijo y dijo... Esto es peor que los conejitos de Duracel, nunca se cansa de decir.

— Tendrá complejo de diosa, pero en la cama se lo merece. — Susurró Kirtash en un tono un poco alto.

—¿¡QUÉ EN LA CAMA QUÉ?!— Gritó Victoria.

Oh oh...

Ni medio minuto después el alma se llavó a la chica unicornio de la casa, envuelta en un torrente de lágrimas y aún con la bolsa de basura en la cabeza.

— Lo que dirá su abuela cuando la vea...— Dijo Alsan

—Bueno, ¡ahora esta es una casa completamente gay!- Exclamó Jack — ahora vengo, voy a colgar la bandera en la cúpula.

No hay nada que hacer para que vuelva... será mejor que me ponga a hacer la comida.

— ¿Quién quiere una sopita?

—¡YO!— Escuché los gritos de Jack y Kirtash.

—¿Tú no quieres Alsan? — Pregunté extrañado.

Le miré, con un bol de... cosas azules en la mano.

—Nnn pedo... — Dijo sin separar los dientes — Sss mmm an egadd lss dentess.

Entre carcajadas de risa lo comprendí. Victoria nos había dejado un recuerdo suyo antes de irse. Sus caramelos incomibles.

* * *

Por fin el último drabble. No me gustan, no es lo que esperaba y creo que lo que esperábais si lo leéis, tampoco. Pero no soy capaz ahora mismo de escribir nada de este estilo. No borraré la historia para reirme en el futuro de ella... no por que falten ganas de hacerlo.


End file.
